


My Dolphin, My Shark

by FallenGravity



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenGravity/pseuds/FallenGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin have been friends/rivals ever since they had swimming races together in childhood. Now teens in high school, they came across each other and develop their friendship further, only for Rin to go back to Australia to deal with some family matters. Haru now feels worried, but feels a love blossoming for his friend, which he feels very odd about. What is he going to tell Rin when he and Makoto get the surprise news of Rin's return from Gou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dolphin, My Shark

It was a nice, crispy day outside, with barely no clouds splattered across the sky. Makoto was standing before Haru's house, patiently waiting. He didn't tap his foot at all, since that would come as quite the opposite pf patience, so he just stood there quietly. He had a bad feeling that Haru was in his swimming trunks again, laying down in a tub full of water...off in water land.

He doubted that the blue-haired swimmer was doing that, but then again, he couldn't believe that he wasn't used to this by now. Come on, Makoto...the brown-haired teenager exhaled, resting a hand on his forehead. Every day of the new school years, Haru is always in his bathtub, thinking about his favorite sport in the entire world. He even does it during the summer breaks, including this one.So....just go in there and get him out of his train of thoughts.

Without another word, he carefully opened the door to Haru's house, and closed it behind him. He then made his way to Haru's bathroom, doing the same procedure to the door as he entered.

As he expected, he saw Haru in the bathtub....but something threw him off. Haru's expression was a little..different, to put in the way the green-eyed boy was thinking. He seemed to be concerned, distracted even, which didn't usually happen.

 

"Are you not feeling alright, Haru?" The brown-haired guy asked his water-loving friend. 

 

Haru looked up at him, his light blue eyes locking on Makoto's green eyes. He then quickly looked away from him for a brief moment.

"I'm alright, Makoto." Haru told him, "I just have a few...things on my mind, that's all. Besides, being one with the water keeps my mind off of those things."

Makoto let out a sigh of frustration and stuck out his hand. "I know, Haru...but we're going to be late. C'mon."

Haru took his hand, and got out slowly. He then dried himself off and got dressed after having breakfast....in his swimming trunks as usual. Makoto knew this to be true, and it never went away.

The two then made their way to the school after Haru's meal.

_____________________________________________________________________

When the two got to their class and sat down in their assigned seats, they were relieved to see that the teacher hadn't started the lesson yet. She was busy writing down important things for the day for the rest of her classes.

She exhaled in relief when she was finished, and turned around to face the class. Her short, brown hair moved along with the animation of her body. Her brown eyes reflected her peaceful attitude.

"Sorry about that, class." The teacher known as Miho Amakata, began with an apology and a slight bow. Today, she was wearing her white shirt with a neckline with blue fabric edged to it. She had jeans on, and her loose green sweater was hung over her chair.

 

She then clapped her hands, aside from her daily attire. "As you know, we're having a test in Algebra in a few days, we're going to be working on our test review until then."

The announcement received some groans from the back of the room. Makoto didn't mind, since he liked math, but knew that Haru hated it when it came to the equations being complex for him.

Miho ignored the groans. "We'll start working on it Wednesday, since the test is on Friday. But don't worry, class...the test review is not that long."

That lifted the weights off of some of the classmates' shoulders, including Haru, though he really didn't show it.

The teacher then explained what lesson they were going to do today, which was partnering up with someone for a literature assignment. And this time, they got to choose.

Makoto decided to pair up with his dark-haired friend, who already had the book open to the page Miho told them to go to: Page 103. Makoto saw that, and with a fret, turned the pages of his book until he was at the same place as Makoto was.

As the lesson began, and the two took turns figuring out the complicated questions, Mako took a moment to get Haru's attention off the subject.

"What has been bothering you, Haru?" Makoto asked him, curiously. Haru looked at him, not looking away this time like he did earlier.

"I'll...tell you when school is over for the day." The dark-haired teen told him, and Makoto stayed quiet...though he noticed a slight blush appear on Haru's cheeks when he and the brown-haired teen resumed their assignment.

Ah. Makoto realized at that moment. He must like someone....someone that is not in our class or someone that he knows and hasn't introduced them to our group yet. I wonder why....

The bell rang, ending school for the day. Haru and Makoto were finished with their assignment 25 minutes after they had resumed it. Some of the students had to do theirs for homework.

As the two friends were walking to the Itwaobi Swimming Club, Makoto glanced over at Haru. Haru's blue eyes locked on his eyes, and he sighed. Haru knew that despite his strong and quiet nature, he needed to tell Makoto what was on his mind. Makoto, ever since the two of them became friends when they were kids, knew that whenever Haru was acting a bit out of the ordinary, that something is bothering him...and would like to know what it is to see if it isn't harmful to his friend or not.

Haru looked down at the ground as his cheeks became rosy. His black hair covered his eyes from Makoto. He didn't want the brown-haired teen to see him embarrassed.

 

Haru then looked up before Makoto could say anything else. He took a second to form his thoughts together.

 

"I...have missed Rin greatly," he started to confess. "and I wish that he didn't move to Australia. But...thinking about him has made me realize that I have fallen for him. But...I'm a guy, and it feels strange to be in love with someone that is the same gender as me." 

Makoto's eyes widened a bit, though he didn't really seem all that surprised about him having a crush on Rin. "Well, it's common for guys to fall in love with guys, and girls to fall in love with girls. It's happened a lot during history."

"I know." Haru told him. "But...how am I going to say this to Rin if he's in another country? I don't have his phone number to call him and see how he's doing." he didn't sound worried, just wondering how he could get a hold of his redheaded swimming rival. "I wonder if Gou has his number..."

Makoto suddenly became flustered and stopped Haru's pondering in its tracks. "Oh, I don't think she does, Haru. Or, then again, she might."

Haru knew that Makoto liked Gou, Rin's younger sister, but knew that Rin can be overprotective when it comes to a guy either liking her or hitting on her. 

Haru could see Makoto's nervous face, but couldn't read that his brunette friend was thinking of the female redheaded friend of theirs. 

"Never mind." The dark-haired teen discontinued the subject, making his way ahead of Makoto. He watched as he entered the room where the huge swimming pool was.

Makoto decided to just get undressed in the dressing room. 

"Thank goodness he didn't notice me thinking about Gou." he sighed as he used his arms to pull off his shirt. He tossed it on the bench. "But I wonder why he has feelings about Rin. Sure, they are rivals when it comes to swimming. But when they're not, they're the best of friends." Makoto let out a small, unsure laugh. "Hm."

There was no sound except for the dripping sound of the water as Haru sunk his foot into it. He was totally fine with it since there was nobody else in the room, except that Makoto would be joining him to swim along.

Haru dived his body in quickly so the immediate cold temperature would dissolve. As he got back to the surface, he dashed forward, feeling the water on his face with every splash.

The water-loving teen was swimming for a while when Makoto appeared in his swimiming trunks. The brunette tested the water, the hairs on his body raising up due to the chills being sent through his body. He then made his way into the water, sitting down to relax. He really didn't want to swim right now, just to watch Haru swim freestyle as he usually did.

Makoto still had a fear of water, but he was getting over it. It was due to his past, where his fear of the ocean had developed. But he didn't feel like telling his friends right now that jeebies of water are almost gone.

The sky was transitioning into a lavender color, signaling that it was almost evening. Haru and Makoto dried themselves off, and walked home.

"I guess you wanted to spend some time at the pool to get that off your mind, right?" Makoto guessed, expecting to get a response from his friend, but Haru was mute.

"Haru?" Makoto tried again, but still no answer. 

"Hey!"

Makoto and Haru turned to see a redheaded girl making her way down the sidewalk towards the two boys. When they saw the bouncing red hair in a ponytail, and the flow of her school uniform going along with it, they knew it to be Gou. She would rather be called Kou, though.

Makoto felt his cheeks flush with a rosy pigment when his green eyes caught on hers, turning his eyes away from her quickly as she caught up with them, now standing in front of them.

"I had forgotten to tell you guys something!" Gou was almost out of breath from running. 

"What is it?" Haru spoke up for the first time since that evening had begun.

Gou locked her red eyes on her dark-haired friend, grinning. "Rin is coming back from Australia!" she announced. He had to go back to deal with some things concerning family, but he notified me, saying that he will be back by tomorrow morning."

Haru's eyes widened. He was happy to hear the news, even though the slightly opened mouth of his didn't turn upwards at the edges. 

"Are you serious?" Makoto was having the same emotion as well. "It feels like forever since he's been gone. Even though it's only been about 4 to 5 months."

Gou nodded. "Yep. I really want to greet my big brother tomorrow." she then turned around, making her way up the sidewalk. "See you guys later!" 

And with one last wave from her, she was gone. Haru blinked a couple of times in disbelief by the news. He was quiet during the many years Rin was gone the first time in Australia, but as Rin had left for the second time, Haru had become more open, but still a little like his quiet self.

He gripped the soda can in his hand tightly, hearing the crinkling of the material in his hands.

This was something he totally didn't expect.

A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry for putting this off for a long time! I'm just getting back into Free!, and will take turns watching it with Fairy Tail. So I promise this'll be updated often.


End file.
